The direct quantitative analysis of dynamic cardiac perfusion MR imaging is currently limited by motion interference with the contrast dynamics. The current practice is to perform a motion compensation step prior to perfusion quantification. Most of the motion compensation algorithms require that the data is reconstructed with minimal artifacts. Many k-t reconstruction schemes perform poorly in the presence of motion to yield motion artifacts.
Designing a framework that unifies the steps of reconstruction and motion estimation would be mutually beneficial.
Accordingly, novel and improved systems and methods for first pass cardiac perfusion that apply a unifying approach of motion estimation and dynamic image reconstruction in the context of first pass perfusion imaging are required.